Sunday Mornings
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: As promised here is the M rated scene from chapter 6 of my fic The Lining is Silver. Sunday Mornings with Will and Emma have never been so steamy.


**Thank you to my readers who reviewed on my Fic The Lining is Silver. This is the Sunday Morning scene that I promised. This can stand alone, you don't have to read my fic in order to know what is going on.**

Will awoke to the feather light touches of his wife as she skimmed her fingertips across his chest. He opened his eyes

"Oh good, you're awake" Emma smiled seductively at him

"Well now I am." Will pulled his wife so she was straddling him. He placed his hand on her swollen stomach, an affectionate touch. Emma rocked her hips against her husband signaling exactly what she wanted. "You read my mind Em." Will reached up and toyed with the straps of Emma's virginal white night gown. He slowly slid the straps off her pale, freckled, shoulders. Sitting up, Will kissed and sucked along his pregnant wifes collarbone. Emma let out a low moan that was like music to Wills ears.

"Oh god Will, the things you do to me." Lightly, using the tips of his fingers, Will traced every curve and contour of Emma's thin frame. He had every inch of her memorized. Will could get lost in Emmas moans alone. He didn't need any thing else. His fingers toyed with the thin material of her nightgown, slowly pushing it up over her thighs. He let his hand dip between her legs and gave her most sensitive spot a little flick. Emma gave a small intake of breath as Will moved his fingers to her sex. Taking initiative, Emma pulled the nightgown completely over her head, completely exposing herself to her husband.

Will let one of his hands trace the edge of her swollen breasts. This pregnancy had done a wonder on Emma's breasts; they became much larger, and one hundred times more sensitive, Every little touch sent jolts of pleasure to her core. She rocked her hips against Wills hand, receiving the friction she desired. Cupping one of Emma's perfect breasts in his hand, Will drew the overly sensitive nipple into his mouth and swirled his mouth around it, bringing it to a hard point. At the same time he thrust a finger into Emma's soaked folds. These actions combined had his wife gasping and whimpering in pleasure. As Will Switched breasts, ready to give the abandoned one the attention it deserved, Emma started to twist her hips, gyrating on top of his hand. Emma felt that feeling growing deep down within her core, her eyelids fluttered shut as she moaned Wills name.

"Cum for me baby, come on Emma, cum" Will whispered to his panting wife adding another finger. He felt her walls clamp down around his fingers as she came. Emma began to slow as she came down from her high but Will kept up a strong pace. Emma bit down on her lip, trying not moan too loud as her second orgasm ripped through her body.

Will basked in the feeling of Emma's walls clamping down around his hand, the way the contracted as she spilled her juices all over his hands. Will removed his hand and licked it clean of Emma's juices. The taste was his favorite, it was completely unique to the beautiful person it had come from. Emma gave a slight cough, signaling what she needed Will to do next.

"Oh right, sorry Em." Will reached to the bedside table where a bottle of hand sanitizer sat. Will pumped some into his hand, rubbing it in. once his hand had been properly sanitized Will reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed his wife softly pulling on her hair as he did. He was slightly surprised when she broke the kiss and climbed out of bed. Will watched as she crossed the room, showing absolutely no shame in being completely naked. She entered the bathroom and Will heard the water of the shower running. He sighed to himself, with everything they had overcome together Emma still insisted on taking a shower after any act of sexual conduct. Will slid his boxers off and deposited them on the floor. He had become very hard and needed to take care of himself. He wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke slowly. The bathroom door opened again and Emma popped her head out.

"Aren't you coming Will?" she asked while giving him her cutest quizzical look. She looked at her husband, who had one hand wrapped around his shaft. "Or would you prefer to take care of yourself?" She winked and closed the bathroom door again. Will practically bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Emma was already in the shower, Will pulled open the door and stepped in, he was immediately attacked by his wife's lips.

"You-didn't-think-I-was-done-with-you?" Emma said between kisses, working her way down his chest. Emma knelt on the floor of the shower and ran a finger down his shaft. Will let out a low moan full of desire, letting his head fall back in passion. He tangled his hand in Emma's wet hair as her lips met his throbbing cock.

"Oh god Em, oh god, yea baby." He moaned as Emma worked her magic with her mouth and tongue. "I'm so close sweetie." Emma removed her mouth from Wills throbbing member. Will helped his pregnant wife to her feet and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I love you Emma"

"I love you more Will." She smiled as Will brushed the hair from her face wiping the water out of her eyes. Placing a hand on her hip Will turned Emma around so she was facing the wall. He moved her arms so she had her palms against the tile wall supporting her weight. He moved his hands down her body, giving her bum a little sway as he went. He parted her legs with his hand, letting his fingers brush against her wet folds. Will positioned himself at her entrance, gripping Emma's hip with one hand and her sensitive breast with the other tweaking her nipple as he slowly slid in, inch by inch.

"Oh my, oh my gosh Will!" her accent heavy. Will moved his hand from her hip to her other breast, messaging her nipple to a hard point. He kept up a steady pace while sucking at the nape of her neck, the warmth of the water cascading down on them, only heightening the mood. Will could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"Emma," He moaned "Oh Em,"

"Will I'm cumming, oh god" Emma moaned. She came hard, her walls clamping down around Will giving him his release he so desperately needed. The couple leaned against the wall panting, coming down from their high. Emma turned around in Will's arms, leaning her back against the wall. She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes closed.

"I love you so much Emma, you are the most amazing woman ever. You are so beautiful and I don't tell you that nearly enough." Will pressed a loving, tender kiss to her soft lips.

"I love you too Will. The waters gone cold," they shut the water off and Will wrapped his wife in a towel.

"I'll get Christopher while your get dressed." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and left the bathroom.

**Sorry this took forever! I'm moving tomorrow and it's been a little crazy packing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on The Lining is Silver! Hope everyone enjoyed this little snippet of WEMMA. Reviews are always loved.**


End file.
